Karma
by KitsuDei
Summary: /Dirty/Sleepless/ Gakuto con una vincha, Yuushi ruborizado y Atobe con sus comentarios tan simpáticos como siempre. -Viñeta- "Todo lo que hagas volverá a ti, Atobe..."  N/A: Vincha, buscar imágenes en google si no se entiende, por favor.


_Disclaimer: _Los personajes de Hyoutei (ni los de Prince of Tennis, obviamente) no me pertenecen.

_Pairing(s): _Dirty Pair -Oshitari Yuushi X Mukahi Gakuto- & Sleepless Pair (o Adorable Pair, como les guste) -Keigo Atobe X Jiroh Akutagawa-.

_Notas: _Karma (muy resumida explicación): Si no me equivoco, el karma se basa en que tus acciones, tanto buenas como malas, serán devueltas en algún momento de tu vida. Disfruten de la breve lectura -w-

* * *

Viñeta

**Karma**

**.**

Casi todos los titulares de Hyoutei se encontraban entrenando frente a unas canchas. Bueno, no precisamente entrenaban; Gakuto discutía con Hiyoshi sobre temas de poca importancia, Jiroh dormía sobre las gradas, a unos metros de donde Atobe se encontraba sentado de piernas cruzadas con los ojos cerrados, pensativo y Yuushi leía un libro unos escalones más abajo.

De la nada aparecieron unas chicas y con paso tímido se acercaron a Yuushi, le hablaron unos segundos y le dejaron una pequeña bolsa, para luego despedirse y retirarse. El tensai miró el contenido de la bolsa y sin darle importancia lo dejó a un lado, regresando su atención al libro.

- ¡Yuushi! -

- ¿Qué pasa, Gakuto? - Murmuró el peliazul mirando al acróbata que se le había parado en frente.

- ¿Qué te dieron las chicas de hace un rato? - Cuestionó, con una sonrisa divertida.

Yuushi resopló ante la curiosidad de su compañero de dobles y dirigió su mirada a la bolsa que se encontraba a su lado, la tomó y se la ofreció a Gakuto, extendiéndole el brazo.

- Es una vincha - Contestó Yuushi. - Se utilizan para correr el cabello hacia atrás y que no se te meta en los ojos - Informó al notar la expresión incógnita del otro.

- Oh - Pronunció el pelicereza, tomando la pequeña bolsa -

- A mí no me sirve, si quieres puedes quedártela - Agregó Yuushi, retomando su lectura.

- _"A mí tampoco me sirve... Mi flequillo estará en mi cara, pero no me molesta en absoluto"_ - Pensó - _"Aunque..."_ -

Gakuto sacó la vincha del interior de la bolsa y la observó unos pocos segundos. Era azul y el tono era muy parecido al pelo de Yuushi. Esas chicas habían acertado bastante. Agarró el objeto con ambas manos y se lo puso, tirando el cabello para atrás, como había dicho Yuushi.

- ¡Listo! - Exclamó al terminar de colocarse la vincha - ¿Cómo me queda? - Preguntó, bajando el libro que el tensai leía para que lo mirara.

- ¿Qué...? - Comenzó a preguntar Yuushi, pero no pudo terminar la oración; se quedó impactado por la imágen que se le presentaba.

Gakuto se encontraba parado frente a él, con una pequeña y traviesa sonrisa formada por sus finos labios, según el peliazul podía definir. Su flequillo no estaba metido en su rostro, permitiéndole ver la blanca frente que pocas veces quedaba a exposición del mundo. A pesar del ejercicio y del sudor, sin mencionar el cabello que no dejaba respirar esa sección de la piel, esta se encontraba perfectamente lisa y suave, por lo menos a la vista. Esa era, sin duda, una prueba del "cutis perfecto".

Unos susurros quisquillosos lo sacaron de su brillante deducción.

- ¡Mira que lindo se ve Gaku-chan! - Murmuró una chica del otro lado del alambrado que rodeaba a la cancha.

- ¡Sí! - Contestó la otra - ¡Con esa vincha parece una chica! -

- ¿¡Qué demo...? ¡OIGAN! - Gritó Gakuto sonrojado de la vergüenza, tirándose con furia contra el alambrado, logrando que las muchachas del otro lado se asustaran y salieran corriendo.

Todos rieron ante este hecho.

- Yuushi... Espero que no te mueras desangrado - Se burló Atobe, viendo el leve rubor que se formó en las mejillas del tensai al ver a su compañero así. El aludido sólo se limitó a reirse de una manera sarcástica.

- ¿De qué diablos se ríen todos, eh? - Preguntó Gakuto, notablemente enfadado - ¡No es gracioso! - Miró a su lado y vio a Hiyoshi - ¡No necesito la vincha, te la regalo! - Gritó, tirándole la vincha, Hiyoshi la atajó.

- Sólo fue un estúpido comentario, no debes tomártelo tan a pecho, Gakuto -

El aludido miró a Yuushi y puso una mueca no muy agradable, pero volvió a sonrojarse un poco - Y-y-yo.. ¡voy a entrenar! - Dijo y con pasos fuertes se dirigió a la cancha, tomó una pelota y su raqueta y comenzó a practicar saque. Pero, por alguna razón, ninguno pasaba la red.

- Tsk - Chasqueó Hiyoshi - No sé que tengo que siempre todos se desahogan conmigo... - Susurró indignado. Miró hacia su costado y se encontró la cabeza del durmiente Jiroh justo a su altura, ya que estaba acostado en las gradas. - Bueno... Yo tampoco quiero esto - Dijo, colocándole la vincha al dormilón.

- ¿Eh...? - Susurró Jiroh, somnoliento, al sentir la vincha en su cabeza, abriendo levemente los ojos. Al no ver nada extraño volvió a dormirse al tiempo que apoyó la cabeza en su mochila, la cual usaba como almohada.

Yuushi miró al capitán del equipo y sonrió sádicamente.

- Me pregunto quién deberá contenerse de no morir desangrado - Comentó al aire, con tono burlón. Haciendo que Atobe se irrite.

_- "Al diablo... - _Pensó Atobe - _...con el karma" -_

_**Fin**_

* * *

_Notas: _¿Y bien?, ¿Les gustó? *_* Espero que con este fic, les haya parecido que les deseo un hermoso mes del amor y la amistad, un hermoso Febrero... y no un horrible Febrero DX

El fic es sencillito, pero me gustó escribirlo nwn. Ok, me retiro. Muchas gracias por leer y, si lo hacen, por dejarme reviews (lo digo por si alguien sin cuenta deja uno.. y detesto no poder agradecerles con reply D:).

¡Cuídense! Saluditos x3

Kitsu.


End file.
